


[ART MASTERPOST] Young Love

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angel Wings, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Young, Fledgling Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Manip, Prompt Art, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dean flirts with the new angel in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART MASTERPOST] Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> I created the art and story prompt as part of the 2015 SPN ReverseBang challenge. Thank you gabrielseductivetrickster for writing [the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045940) inspired by my art.
> 
> The photos used in this manip are actual photos of Jensen/Misha as adorable children. [This](http://i.imgur.com/qzlYo8b.jpg) Jensen pic is from the JCPenny Christmas 1990 catalog. Then I combined [these](http://i.imgur.com/9ThF52g.jpg) [two](http://i.imgur.com/7hx2mMe.jpg) photos of little Misha in a trenchcoat, looking as serious as Cas.
> 
> Please [check out](www.patreon.com/Psynatural) my other art, fanfiction, and information about the novel I'm writing for publication. Also feel free to say hi to me on [LJ](http://psynatural.livejournal.com/) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Psynatural).
> 
> ❤❤ Comments LOVED!! ❤❤


End file.
